


empty file:  see summary-- More complicated than it has to be.

by Coniferophyta



Series: Series canceled, works combined into single story called Murmuration [1]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Closeted Character, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferophyta/pseuds/Coniferophyta
Summary: If you are reading this for the first time, please go read "Murmurations" instead.  That is where you will find the most up to date versions of this series all compiled into chapters.





	empty file:  see summary-- More complicated than it has to be.

If you are reading this for the first time, please go read "Murmuration" instead. That is where you will find the most up to date versions of this series all compiled into chapters.


End file.
